starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Voyage of Temptation
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 2 | afleveringnummer=13 | schrijver= Paul Dini | director= Brian Kalin O'Donnell | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 5 Februari 2010 | vorige= The Mandalore Plot | volgende= Duchess of Mandalore }} 250px|thumb|Obi-Wan & Orn Free Taa 250px|thumb|Merrik & Satine Voyage of Temptation is de dertiende aflevering van het tweede seizoen Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel A royal welcome! Sent to investigate allegations that Mandalore was joining Count Dooku's Separatists, Obi-Wan Kenobi was reunited with an old friend, the Duchess Satine of Kalevala. While Satine claimed Mandalore's intentions were to remain neutral during the war, an attack on the capital city led Obi-Wan to the discovery of a terrorist organization known as Death Watch. Now the Duchess travels to the Senate, so she can plead her case against her involvement in the war, as the Jedi prepare a defense against her opponents... Synopsis De Coronet is vertrokken van Mandalore en reist met Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Cody en Rex naar Coruscant waar Duchess Satine Kryze de situatie op Mandalore in verband met de Death Watch persoonlijk wil uitleggen. De Jedi leggen tegen de Clones dat ze attent moeten zijn voor elk verdacht feit. Anakin voelt iets vreemd aan Obi-Wan, zeker als hij het over de Duchess heeft maar weet niet goed wat. In de throne room van het schip beginnen Kenobi en Satine meteen te discussiëren over de bescherming van de Jedi die Satine overbodig vindt. Verschillende Senators hebben Satine vergezeld als escorte, waaronder Tal Merrik, Orn Free Taa, Kin Robb en Onaconda Farr. De discussie wordt gestopt en het diner wordt aangevat. In de vrachtruimte worden twee Clones, Mixer en Redeye - aangevallen door een Spider Assassin Droid wanneer ze tussen kisten kijken voor indringers. De rest van hun team weet nergens van. Wanneer Anakin en Obi-Wan naar de eetruimte gaan, vraagt Anakin wat er nu precies gaande is tussen Obi-Wan en Satine. Hij vertelt dat hij vroeger samen met Qui-Gon Jinn een jaar op Mandalore had doorgebracht om Satine te beschermen tegen haar tegenstanders. Toen zij Mandalore weer probeerde op te bouwen na de burgeroorlog, kreeg Obi-Wan een andere missie ondanks zijn gevoelens voor haar. Maar Rex onderbreekt Kenobi omdat R2-D2 vreest dat er iets in de vrachtruimte zit verborgen en omdat twee Clones vermist worden. Anakin zal Rex helpen terwijl Obi-Wan zijn diplomatieke taak vervult en deelneemt aan het diner. Artoo en Anakin vinden een lege kist waarna Anakin het bevel geeft om het zoeken te versnellen. In de schaduw duikt plots Redeye op maar hij wandelt alsof hij in trance is. Wanneer Anakin dichterbij komt, merkt hij dat de Spider Assassin Droid zijn lichaam doet bewegen, zoals een marionet. Anakin ontwijkt Redeys lichaam dat de Droid naar hem gooit en de Droid wordt overmeesterd door de Clones. Een tweede Droid kan van de situatie profiteren en ontsnappen via de lift. Anakin contacteert Obi-Wan net alvorens de Droid de eetkamer binnenstormt. Obi-Wan kan de Droid verrassen alvorens het de Senators aanvalt. De Droids hebben allemaal kleine putten in hun kop die hele kleine Spider Probe Killers loslaten. Zowel Anakin, Artoo en de Clones als Obi-Wan en Satine verdedigen zichzelf tegen de kleine Droids. Wanneer de Droids zijn vernietigd, ontdekt Anakin dat iemand uit de Galactic Senate de kist heeft goedgekeurd waarin de Droids verborgen zaten. Dat wil zeggen, dat één van de Senators verantwoordelijk is voor de kist. Kenobi wil één kleine Spider Probe gebruiken om de verrader aan te duiden. Hij draagt de Droid onder een glas en dienstblad en biedt het aan elke Senator aan. Hij rekent erop dat de Droid iedereen zal proberen te doden, bijhalve zijn opdrachtgever. De Droid reageert niet wanneer hij voor Tal Merrik staat. De Senator van Mandalore gooit de Droid omver, grijpt zijn Blaster en gijzelt Satine waarop hij de eetkamer verlaat. Obi-Wan brengt Anakin op de hoogte van Merriks verraad maar Anakin is nog bezig met de laatste Assassin Droid te zoeken. Deze Droid valt Cody en Rex aan maar Anakin kan de poten afsnijden waarop Rex de kop doorzeeft met Blasterschoten. Op de brug van de Coronet doodt Merrik doodleuk ieder bemanningslid. Het schip valt uit Hyperspace en Merrik contacteert Pre Vizsla die zijn succes rapporteert. Hij vraagt versterking om zijn vlucht te beschermen. Vizsla stuurt drie Droch-class Boarding Ships naar de Coronet gevuld met B2 Super Battle Droids. Anakin voert de Clones en de Mandalorian Royal Guard aan in de strijd tegen de Droids. Kenobi haast zich naar de brug waar Merrik nog steeds Satine onder schot houdt. Hij heeft het schip geprogrammeerd om te ontploffen en houdt de ontsteker bij hem. Satine vraagt aan Obi-Wan om geen risico's meer te nemen ten koste van haar leven. Merrik vlucht en Kenobi achtervolgt hen en houdt Merrik in de gaten. Satine vreest dat haar einde is aangebroken en bekent dat ze nog steeds van Obi-Wan houdt. Obi-Wan beantwoordt deze gevoelens affirmatief. Merrik wordt afgeleid door deze woorden en Satine stampt op Merriks voet zodat ze kan ontsnappen en de Senator op haar beurt grijpen. Als pacifiste heeft Satine nu Merrik onder schot maar hem doden zou haar reputatie ten gronde brengen. Wanneer Kenobi hem zou doden, zou dit hem bestempelen als een moordenaar ten opzichte van Satine. Merrik maakt gebruik van de patstelling maar wordt plots in de rug neergestoken door Anakin. Hij heeft hiermee geen probleem en zegt dat hij een terrorist heeft gedood aan boord van het schip. Wanneer de Coronet aankomt op Coruscant wordt Satine begroet door Palpatine. Debuut *Mixer *Redeye *Captain Gray *Deactivator Hold-Out Blaster Pistol *''Spider Assassin Droid'' *''Spider Probe Killer'' *Venom-Mite - Vermelding *Draboon - Vermelding Cast *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anna Graves - Satine Kryze *Jon Favreau - Pre Vizsla / Warrior Commander *Julian Holloway - Prime Minister Almec *Greg Proops - Tal Merrick *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Tom Kane - Narrator *Phil LaMarr - Orn Free Taa *Dee Bradley Baker - the clone troopers & Orn Free Taa *Corey Burton - service droid *David Acord - ship's captain & LEP Servant Droid *Ian Abercrombie - Chancellor Palpatine Bron *Voyage of Temptation op SW.com category:Televisie